Timeline
This is a timeline chronicling major events of continuity. =19th Century= 1829 * Stephenson's Rocket is built. 1864 * Talyllyn and are built 1865 * Skarloey arrives on Sodor for the opening of the Skarloey Railway. * is built and arrives on Sodor. * Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice are built for the Skarloey Railway. 1866 * Dolgoch is built. * Skarloey has trailing wheels added to improve stability and has a cab installed. 1870 * The Wellsworth and Suddery Railway is opened. * The people of Peel Godred plan for a railway to be built. 1875 * is built. 1879 * is built. 1880 * Duke is shipped to Sodor. * The Mid Sodor Railway is opened. * Boxhill is built. 1882 * Victoria and Helena are built for the Furness Railway. 1883 * The Elsbridge & Knapford Railway is formed. 1884 * Henrietta is built. 1885 * Cora is built for the Mid Sodor Railway. 1894 * is built. 1896 * is built. * are built. 1897 * Construction on the Culdee Fell Railway begins. 1900 * Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee and Shane Dooiney are built and arrive on Sodor. * The Culdee Fell Railway is opened. * Godred is scrapped after a fall. =20th Century= 1901 * The Culdee Fell Railway is re-opened after receiving further maintenance following the events of Godred's accident. * The last of the Sodor and Mainland engines are scrapped. 1903 * is built. 1904 * City of Truro becomes one of the first engines to reach 100mph. * Falcon is built, arrives on Sodor and replaces an older MSR locomotive who is then scrapped. 1905 * The Elsbridge & Knapford Railway is extended to along a coastal road. 1906 * The Refreshment Lady is born. * Tidmouth becomes the first town in Sodor to be lit by electricity. 1908 * The line from Knapford to Tidmouth along the coast was destroyed by a strong autumn gale. * Using a treasury loan, A.W.Dry & Co put unemployed miners to work cutting a tunnel through a ridge to Tidmouth. * The Elsbridge & Knapford Railway reformed to become to Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway. 1909 * and are built. 1912 * is built. * Stepney is rebuilt. * The Tidmouth, Wellsworth and Suddery Railway is formed from the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Railway and the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway. 1913 * Boxhill is restored. 1914 * The North Western Railway is formed from the Sodor and Mainland Railway and the Tidmouth, Wellsworth and Suddery Railway. * is built. * World War I begins. 1915 * The North Western Railway is built. * is built and arrives on Sodor. * Edward arrives on Sodor. * The Ballahoo tunnel is built. * The workshops at Crovan's Gate are established. * The North Western Railways' Motive Power Depot and Administrative Headquarters at Vicarstown are built. * The bridge over the Walney Channel is built. * is built. 1916 * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is built. 1918 * World War I ends. 1919 * is built. 1920 * Stuart is built, for work on the Mid Sodor Railway. * Building begins on Gordon at Doncaster. * The Vicar of Wellsworth, Charles Laxey is born. * Thomas is officially sold to the North Western Railway. 1921 * Edward is officially sold to the North Western Railway. 1922 * is built. * Henry arrives on Sodor. * A second bore is cut for the Ballahoo tunnel after Henry stops in the original. 1923 * is built. * The Peel Godred Power Company and the North Western Railway planned to build a new branch line. * Gordon arrives on Sodor. * Sir Topham Hatt becomes General Manager of the North Western Railway. * is built. 1925 * The NWR/LMS agreement. * The North Western Railway starts running to Barrow-in-Furness. * The Motive Power Depot and Administrative Headquarters are moved to Tidmouth. * The Crovan's Gate Works are expanded. * The Toryreck mines begin to decline. * Thomas' Branch Line is extended to . * James is given a red coat of paint. 1926 * The Sodor Aluminium Company is formed. * 21st April: Queen Elizabeth II is born. * Caroline is built. 1927 * Vicarstown Sheds is closed. * The road bridge crossing River Els at Elsbridge is widened to accommodate more traffic. * is built. 1928 * is built. 1929 * is built. * The Spiteful Brake Van is built. * The Great Depression begins. 1932 * Blister I and Blister II are built. 1934 * is built. * is built. 1935 * Henry is sent to be rebuilt at Crewe into an LMS Stanier Class 5 following his crash with the Flying Kipper. * The Isle of Man steamers stop arriving at Arlesburgh, so the traffic to Peel Godred stops too. 1936 * Green Arrow is built. * Mr. Fergus Duncan is born. * Sir Topham Hatt is promoted from General Manager to Managing Director. * The mountain section of the Mid Sodor Railway is closed. * The Mid Sodor bogie saloon stock along with 3 of 6 engines are sold. 1937 * Rheneas is overhauled. 1938 * Mallard is built. * Mallard sets the world speed record for a steam engine of 126mph. * Duchess of Hamilton is built. 1939 * Gordon is rebuilt at Crewe. * World War II begins. 1940 * is built. 1943 * Rheneas takes over the majority of the workload on the Skarloey Railway. 1945 * The first book of The Railway Series is published. * The Mid Sodor Railway mines are closed one by one. * World War II ends. 1946 * The Cas-ny-Hawin mine is flooded. 1947 * The Mid Sodor Railway and the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch are closed. * Duke is sheeted and abandoned in a shed. * Falcon and Stuart are purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. 1948 * The North Western Railway becomes officially known as the "North Western Region of British Railways". * The claybeds near Brendam are discovered. * are built and arrive on Sodor. 1949 * Harold is built. * The Slate Quarry begins to decline. 1951 * Falcon and Stuart are sheeted. * Toby's tramway closes down. * Toby and Henrietta arrive on Sodor. 1952 * Trevor is sent to be scrapped. * Trevor is purchased by the Vicar. * Edward is overhauled. * Rheneas is overhauled for a second time. * Stuart and Falcon are purchased by the Skarloey Railway and renamed " " and " " respectively. * Skarloey is overhauled. * Cora is purchased for the Skarloey Railway. * is built. 1953 * Queen Elizabeth II visits Sodor. 1954 * Ballast from the North Western Railway begins to be obtained for the Skarloey Railway. 1955 * Duck arrives on Sodor. * Percy is sent to Thomas' Branch Line. * Gertrude and Millicent are bought by the Skarloey Railway. * Ada is built for the Skarloey Railway. 1956 * Jane is built for the Skarloey Railway. * Knapford Junction is moved from south to north of the River Els. 1957 * City of Truro visits Sodor. * Diesel visits Sodor. * Mabel is built for the Skarloey Railway. * Ada, Jane and Mabel arrive on Sodor. * is built and arrives on Sodor. 1958 * Peter Sam has an accident with some slate trucks at the quarry. * Duncan arrives on Sodor. * Skarloey returns from being mended. * BBC producers make a documentary about the Skarloey Railway. * is built. 1959 * Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. * The Spiteful Brake Van is crushed by Douglas and scrapped. * Oliver is rebuilt. 1960 * is built and arrives on Sodor. * Thomas' running board is straightened. * Old Stuck-Up is built. 1961 * Peter Sam is given a new Giesl Ejector. * Sir Handel is given a pair of special wheels with broad tyres. * Rheneas returns to the Skarloey Railway. 1962 * is built and arrives on Sodor. * Lord Harry, Alaric and Eric arrive on Sodor. * Stepney visits Sodor. * visits Sodor. 1963 * Culdee returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. * Lord Harry is renamed "Patrick". * Flying Scotsman is saved by Alan Pegler. * The loop line extension around the lake began to be built. * is built. 1964 * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is rebuilt. * Skarloey's 100th birthday. * is built. 1965 * Rheneas' 100th birthday. * Shane Dooiney returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. * The one-hundredth anniversary of the Skarloey Railway is celebrated. * The loop line extension at Lakeside is opened. * BoCo arrives on Sodor. * The Railway Series celebrates its 20th anniversary. 1966 * is built. * The Skarloey Railway becomes a Company instead of being in private ownership. 1967 * Blister I and Blister II arrive on Sodor for the construction of the Arlesdale Railway. * Bert, Mike and Rex arrive on Sodor to service the Arlesdale Railway. * Reverend W. Awdry and Reverend Teddy Boston visit Sodor. * Flying Scotsman visits Sodor. * D199 arrives on Sodor along with 7101 and is sent back after he fails on the level crossing. * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is re-opened, to be serviced by Duck. * Oliver, Isabel and are rescued by Douglas and arrive on Sodor. * 7101 is renamed "Bear" and renumbered D3. * Dulcie, Alice and Mirabel are saved from scrap for service with Oliver and Duck. * Frank arrives on Sodor. 1968 * S. C. Ruffey is pulled apart by Oliver and scrapped. * Kevin Volley retires and lives out his life at Ffarquhar. * Bulgy arrives on Sodor. * Bulgy is turned into a hen house. * Steam traction officially ends on British Railways. 1969 * Sigrid of Arlesdale is built and arrives on Sodor. * Duke is discovered by Mr. Fergus Duncan, the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston. 1973 * Bert is rebuilt. 1975 * The Railway Series celebrates its 30th anniversary. * William is retired and left in a scrapyard. 1976 * is built. 1980 * Thomas is overhauled. 1982 * Duke is fully restored. * Sir Handel visits the Talyllyn Railway. 1983 * Christopher Awdry becomes the new writer for the Railway Series. 1984 * Sir Handel returns from the Talyllyn Railway. * 9th October: The first episode of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas and Gordon, airs on ITV. 1985 * Skarloey is overhauled a second time. * The Railway Series celebrates its 40th anniversary. 1986 * Sir Handel is rebuilt. 1987 * Mavis is involved in a collision with a lorry. * Bulstrode is turned into a children's playground on a beach. 1988 * Peter Sam visits the Talyllyn Railway. 1989 * 29 January: The first episode of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas Gets Tricked, airs on ITV. 1990 * After Privatisation, the name "North Western Railway" becomes official. * Thomas is invited to a railway show in York. * Frank is re-engined. * is born 1992 * Henry is overhauled. 1993 * Wilbert visits Sodor. 1994 * British Railways is privatised until 1997. 1996 * Edward's 100th birthday * Peter Sam returns to the Skarloey Railway to help with the extra work. * is built. 1997 * 21st March: The Reverend W. Awdry dies, aged 85. =21st Century= 2000 * Percy, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee and Shane Dooiney's 100th birthday 2001 * , , , , , and are born. 2002 * Rheneas is overhauled a third time. 2004 * Sir Handel's 100th Birthday 2005 * The Railway Series celebrates its 60th anniversary. 2006 * The manager of Anopha Quarry is visited by the police after Henrietta is booked for allowing workmen to ride on her balconies. * , , , , , and are born. 2007 * Victoria is restored and returned to service. 2010 * Stepney, Bluebell and Captain Baxter's overhauls are completed and the Bluebell Railway celebrates its 50th anniversary. * The Railway Series celebrates its 65th anniversary. * Wilbert is scheduled to be back in service after a major overhaul. 2011 * Pip and Emma are purchased by the North Western Railway. * The North Western Railway celebrates the Reverend W. Awdry's 100th birthday. 2012 * James' 100th birthday * Wilbert is returned to service. 2014 * The North Western Railway celebrates its 100th anniversary. * Toby's 100th birthday. * Stepney is withdrawn from service, following the failure of his main steam pipe. * and come to Sodor. * , , , , , , , Daniel, and all arrive on Sodor. * Seasons 1, 2, 3, and The Search for the Controllers take place. 2015 * The Railway Series celebrates its 70th anniversary. * The Skarloey Railway celebrates its 150th anniversary. * The Bluebell Railway celebrates its 55th anniversary. * The North Western Railway celebrates running for over 100 years. * Thomas' 100th birthday. * , , and arrive on Sodor. * Seasons 4, 5, 6, , Sodor and the Storm, and take place. 2016 * Flying Scotsman returns to steam in England. * The North Western Railway celebrates the Reverend W. Awdry's 105th birthday. * arrives on Sodor. * Seasons 7, 8, and take place. 2017 * The Arlesdale Railway celebrates its 50th anniversary. * Dylan and Aaron arrive on Sodor. * Seasons 9, 10, , , , , and take place. 2018 * Seasons 11, 12, , and take place. 2019 * Seasons 13, 14, 15 and take place. * Jacob, Sierra, Connor, and Jackson begin attending university. 2022 * Kira becomes controller of the North Western Railway. 2023 * takes place. * William is saved from scrap and brought to Sodor by Jacob and Henry, and is restored at the Sodor Steamworks. * Jacob becomes controller of the North Western Railway. 2024 * takes place. 2025 * takes place. 2026 * takes place. * Kevin and Analice are married. 2027 * and take place. * come to Sodor. * Jacob buys the Crystal Island Railway from Albert Collins * The North Western and Crystal Island Railways are merged to form the Sudrian Crystal Railway * Snowflake, Biggs, Larimar, Spodumene, and Bixbite are bought from the Keystone Railway and arrive to help on the newly formed Sudrian Crystal Railway. Category:Miscellaneous